Cotton Candy
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Wonwoo itu merepotkan. Bisanya hanya marah-marah dan menyuruh Mingyu sesuka hatinya. Jika saja Mingyu tak sayang, sudah ia lempar Wonwoo ke sungai Han! "Apa kau bilang? Kau mau mati, ya!" – Wonwoo /Seventeen/ MEANIE/ Mingyu/ Wonwoo/ YAOI/ FLUFF/RnR Juseyo


**Cotton Candy**

…

Wonwoo itu merepotkan. Bisanya hanya marah-marah dan menyuruh Mingyu sesuka hatinya. Jika saja Mingyu tak sayang, sudah ia lempar Wonwoo ke sungai Han!

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau mati, ya?!" – Wonwoo.

…

…

Sudah kali ke tiga Mingyu mengitari taman bermain yang berukuran hampir dua kali luas lapangan sepak bola hari itu. Sejak masih senja hingga sekarang Mingyu sibuk berjalan kesana kemari mendatangi setiap sudut taman mencari sesuatu yang sebenarnya mudah untuk ditemukan. Ya, sebenarnya mudah, tapi entahlah, hari ini begitu sulit menemukannya. Bahkan Mingyu sendiri heran bagaimana bisa tak ada seorangpun yang menjual _Cotton Candy_ ditaman bermain saat libur sekolah seperti ini?

Mingyu berhenti berjalan ketika ia rasa kakinya pegal. Menarik napas panjang sambil terus mengedarkan pandangan kesetiap sudut taman. Peluhnya sudah banjir, turun satu-satu dari celah pori-pori dahi.

"Pergi kemana para penjual permen kapas itu?" Mingyu menggerutu. Menghempaskan pantatnya pada bangku kayu dengan tak sabaran. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Bahkan dirinya saja belum sempat mengganti pakaian kantor sejak tadi.

Mingyu melirik jam yang melekat pada tangan kirinya. Kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam begitu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.20. Sudah dua jam Mingyu berputar-putar, tapi apa yang dia cari belum dia temukan sama sekali. Bagaimana Mingyu bisa pulang nanti?

'Drrtt…'

Ponsel Mingyu bergetar. Merogoh saku celananya malas-malas kemudian menggeser layar ponsel untuk membaca isi pesan masuk.

' _Oh iya Mingyu, aku mau yang warna biru, ya. Jangan lupa, WARNA BIRU!'_

"Ck! Aku saja belum mendapatkan penjual permen kapasnya. Bagaimana bisa dia seenak jidat meminta warna biru!"

…

…

 **Beberapa jam sebelum Mingyu menjalankan tugas Permen Kapas…**

Mingyu masih berkutat dengan beberapa berkas yang menumpuk didepan meja kerjanya. Lelaki yang menjabat sebagai Arsitek itu baru saja diberi tugas lembur yang sebenarnya melelahkan. Atasannya bilang tahun ini perusahaan mereka harus memenangkan tender besar dari Perusahaan Interior Luar Negri. Dan tentu saja hal itu berpengaruh untuk Mingyu. Mingyu mendapatkan tawaran naik jabatan jika ia berhasil memenangkan tender itu. Semangat juangnya menjadi berkobar. Kapan lagi dirinya mendapatkan kesempatan langka seperti ini?

'Drrtt…'

Ponsel yang tergeletak diatas mejanya bergetar. Mingyu meraih ponsel itu dengan mata yang tak lepas dari layar laptop.

'Drrtt…'

Dering kedua lelaki itu baru memfokuskan matanya pada ponsel.

' _Sudah jam 5, kau tidak mau pulang?'_

Mingyu mengerutkan kening. Tumben sekali Wonwoo mengiriminya pesan seperti itu.

Mingyu mulai mengetik pesan balasan.

' _Wae?'_

Terkirim.

'Cling!'

Pesan masuk.

"Cepat sekali balasnya." gumam Mingyu heran.

' _Kalau kau sudah mau pulang tolong belikan aku permen kapas ya? ^^'_

Mingyu kembali mengerutkan kening. Wonwoo _kan_ tidak suka manis, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin permen kapas?

' _Aku mendapatkan jadwal lembur hari ini, jadi mungkin tidak bisa pulang cepat.'_

Mingyu mengirim pesan.

'Cling!'

Mingyu semakin heran sebab Wonwoo membalas pesannya tak sampai lima detik.

' _Kalau begitu jangan pulang sekalian! Aku akan mengunci pintu. Tidur saja diluar!'_

Glup!

Mingyu menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sinyal bahaya sudah bordering sejak pesan itu masuk pada ponselnya. Mingyu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali segera bangkit dan menyambar blazer kerjanya. Sambil berjalan keluar ruangan, lelaki tan itu mengetik sebuah pesan.

' _Presdir, maaf saya pulang lebih awal. Ini darurat!'_

…

…

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan permen kapasnya?" Mingyu kembali bergumam setelah ia memeriksa kembali jam tangannya. Sudah malam, Mingyu tidak bisa terus berada ditaman bermain dalam kondisi seperti ini. Mingyu lelah. Ia ingin pulang dan rebahan.

Ah..astaga! Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir begitu. Jika permen kapasnya saja belum dapat mana mungkin dirinya berani pulang.

Mingyu menghela napas. Lalu tiba-tiba menajamkan pandangannya ketika melihat sekelebat bayangan. Bukan, bukan bayangan hantu. Tapi bayangan seorang anak kecil dengan dua buah permen kapas dimasing-masing tangannya. Mingyu tersenyum cerah saat menyadari kalau salah satu permen kapas itu berwarna biru.

Mingyu buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan langkah semangat ia berjalan mendekati bocah itu.

"Anyeong." sapa Mingyu pelan. Sang bocah berhenti berjalan, lalu mendongak menatap Mingyu dengan wajah bingung.

Mingyu berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan sang bocah.

"Hei… em, siapa namamu?" tanya Mingyu. Ia berusaha menyapa seramah mungkin ketika ia lihat wajah sang bocah mulai memerah takut. Tentu saja takut, malam-malam berkeliaran dan menyegat anak balita macam ini. Pasti bocah itu mengira jika Mingyu adalah penculik.

"Park Jisung." jawab sang bocah lirih.

"Park Jisung? Nama yang bagus." Mingyu tersenyum tapi matanya mengarah pada dua buah permen kapas yang tengah Jisung pegang. Sontak saja sang bocah yang mencium bau-bau mencurigakan dari hyung didepannya itu langsung menyembunyikan permennya dibalik punggung.

"Hyung mau mengambil pelmen Jisung, ya?" tanya Jisung was-was. Mingyu tersenyum kikuk. Bagaimana bocah ini mengetahui akal bulusnya?

"Mingyu hyung tidak ingin mengambil, tapi… boleh tidak Mingyu hyung meminta satu permen warna biru dari Jisung?"

Sang bocah membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Minta? Enak saja hyung ini bilang minta. Jisung _kan_ membeli permen kapasnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi supaya tidak dimarahi Eomma.

"Tidak boleh!" Jisung berkata lantang.

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa. Ia baru saja ditolak oleh anak kecil? Ini memalukan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Mingyu sedang benar-benar membutuhkan permen kapas itu sekarang. Jika tidak hidupnya akan habis ditangan Wonwoo.

"Nanti hyung ganti dengan mainan. Jisung mau minta mainan apa, eoh? Hyung akan belikan. Mobil-mobilan? Pesawat-pesawatan? Robot-robotan? Hyung akan membelikan jika Jisung mau memberikan satu permen kapasnya pada hyung." Mingyu mencoba merayu. Bahkan senyum lebar yang selama ini tak pernah ia tebar sembarangan kini menguar sudah.

"Jisung tidak mau! Eomma bilang jika ada yang membeli Jisung mainan Jisung tidak boleh menelimanya. Eomma bilang Jisung halus pelgi jauh sebelum dibawa pelgi oleh olang yang membeli Jisung mainan!" bocah itu meringsut mundur.

Mingyu panik. Tidak, tidak! Bocah ini tidak boleh kabur. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang membawa permen kapas disini. Mingyu harus mendapatkan permen kapas itu bagaimanapun caranya.

"Tidak. Hyung tidak akan membawa Jisung pergi kok. Hyung hanya ingin satu permen kapas saja. Lagi pula…" Mingyu mengedarkan matanya kesegala arah. Ia baru menyadari jika Jisung tidak bersama orang tuanya, lalu tersenyum miring, "Jika Jisung memakan semua permen kapas itu nanti gigi Jisung bisa bolong. Apalagi kalau Eomma Jisung tahu. Wah… nanti Eomma Jisung pasti akan marah."

Jisung mendelik. Ia menggerakkan bola matanya gugup. Jika hyung didepannya ini sampai memberitahu Eomma-nya bisa gawat nanti. Jisung tidak mau dimarahi.

"Mana Eomma Jisung? Biar nanti hyung yang bilang." Mingyu sedikit mengancam.

"Hyung jangan begitu, Jisung _kan_ membeli pelmen kapasnya tidak belsama Eomma. Nanti Jisung dimalahi."

Skak mat! Tebakan Mingyu benar kan? Bocah ini pasti diam-diam saat membelinya.

Mingyu tersenyum menang kemudian lebih mendekat kearah Jisung.

"Kalau begitu, hyung boleh minta satu ya?" lalu menaik turunkan alisnya seperti orang bodoh.

Jisung terlihat berpikir keras. Ia saja membeli permen kapasnya dengan penuh perjuangan dan hyung didepannya ini mau meminta begitu saja? Jisung tidak rela. Sangat tidak rela. Apalagi Jisung sangat ingin makan permen kapas hari ini.

"Ah… hyung punya sesuatu untuk Jisung." Mingyu yang mengerti jika bocah didepannya itu sedang 'perang batin' tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Ia merogoh tasnya, kemudian tersenyum ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Ini." Mingyu menyerahkan sebuah miniatur pesawat terbang dari kayu yang sangat bagus menurut Jisung. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar lalu mendekat kearah Mingyu.

"Ini untuk Jisung?" mata Jisung bersinar ceria. Mingyu mengangguk lalu balas tersenyum.

"Tapi jangan bilang Eomma jika Jisung membeli pelmen kapas ya, hyung?" Jisung memberikan satu permennya untuk Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum cerah. Ia mengangguk kemudian menukar permen kapas itu dengan miniatur pesawat buatannya.

Mingyu mengelus kepala Jisung pelan, "Tenang saja. Hyung akan menjaga rahasia kita berdua."

…

…

Wonwoo sedang duduk didepan televisi sambil memangku toples besar berisi cemilan manis. Entahlah, biasanya Wonwoo tak menyukai makanan manis. Tapi hari ini lidahnya ingin sekali makan yang manis-manis.

Wonwoo merasa ada yang aneh ketika lelaki kurus itu menoleh pada jam dinding.

"Sudah pukul 8. Kenapa Mingyu belum pulang?" gerutunya kesal.

Wonwoo kembali sibuk dengan cemilan manis miliknya ketika ia dengar suara pintu rumah dibuka. Wonwoo tersenyum ceria, kemudian segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sayang~" Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo keras-keras. Sedangkan yang dipanggil buru-buru menghampiri Mingyu.

"Kau sudah pulang? Mana permen kapasnya?" mata Wonwoo bersinar cerah saat menanyakan permen kapas. Mingyu dibuat bingung, tak biasanya Wonwoo seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia salah makan?

"Kenapa menanyakan permen kapas duluan? Aku saja belum disapa." Mingyu mengerucutkan bibir. Sifat manjanya keluar begitu saja jika didepan Wonwoo.

Tapi hal itu tak banyak berpengaruh untuk lelaki kurus itu. Wonwoo yang semula tersenyum ceria langsung merubah ekspresinya begitu melihat Mingyu manja.

"Jangan bermain-main, Mingyu. Mana permen kapasku?!" lalu Wonwoo mendelikkan mata sipitnya.

Mingyu menelan ludah. Jika sudah seperti ini, Wonwoo akan terlihat lebih menakutkan dari makluk buas manapun.

"Ish! Kau selalu tak berperasaan padaku." gerutu Mingyu sambil menyerahkan permen kapas yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung pada Wonwoo.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau mati ya?!" Wonwoo merebut permen kapas itu dengan cepat kemudian mengepalkan satu tangannya didepan wajah Mingyu.

Mingyu merinding. Wonwoo bukan seperti makluk buas lagi kali ini, tapi dia sudah seperti monster laut yang haus darah. Menyeramkan.

Wonwoo berbalik setelah mendapatkan permen kapasnya. Ia berjalan dengan ceria menuju sofa didepan ruang televisi seperti semula. Mingyu mengerut kecewa. Tentu saja. Ia sudah rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya, tiga kali memutari taman bermain, merayu seorang bocah kecil, dan menyerahkan miniatur pesawat kayu untuk ia presentasi minggu depan hanya untuk sebuah permen kapas. Dan sekarang usahanya seperti tak dihargai oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu kesal.

"Tetap ingin berdiri disana?" Wonwoo berucap pelan, namun masih terdengar ditelinga Mingyu.

Mingyu berjalan gontai mendekati Wonwoo. Melepas blazer dan juga tas kantornya, lalu ia lempar kemana saja, pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

Mingyu menghempaskan diri diatas sofa tepat disamping Wonwoo. Tapi ada yang aneh ketika ia menatap meja. Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya pada toples-toples besar yang berjajar tak beraturan diatas meja. Jika Mingyu tak salah mengingat nama makanan itu, hampir semua makanan ini rasanya manis.

Dengan cepat Mingyu menoleh kesamping kanan, kearah Wonwoo yang sedang asik memakan permen kapasnya.

"Sayang?" panggil Mingyu pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Kau… makan makanan manis?" tanyanya ragu.

"He'em." Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kau _kan_ tidak suka manis." Mingyu menatap horror Wonwoo. Sedikit curiga sebenarnya, tapi sekuat tenanga ia tak menunjukkan pada Wonwoo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak boleh?" ketus Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng cepat "Tidak. Hanya… sedikit kaget. Kau _kan_ tidak terlalu suka dengan yang manis-manis." Mingyu berkata hati-hati.

"Buktinya aku suka padamu. Kau bahkan hitam manis." celetuk Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu melongo.

Tunggu, ini tidak benar. Apa Wonwoo baru saja menggombalinya? Wonwoo salah makan atau apa _sih_?

"Wae?" Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sekilas sambil terus mengemut permen kapasnya.

Mingyu menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo "Kau demam ya?" Mingyu menempelkan punggung tangannya diatas dahi Wonwoo. Namun lelaki kurus itu segera mengeplak lengan Mingyu kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak sakit, Mingyu." lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Mingyu gemas sebetulnya. Tapi jika Wonwoo sedang seperti ini Mingyu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak ingin Wonwoo meninjunya seperti tempo hari.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini mulai sekarang." Wonwoo kembali berkonsentrasi dengan permen kapasnya.

Mingyu mengerut bingung "Maksudnya?"

"Ini ngidam pertamaku." Wonwoo berkata pelan sambil terus memakan permen kapasnya. Ya, wajah datar Wonwoo sangat membantunya menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menyapa pipi tirusnya.

Mingyu melongo. Otaknya sangat lambat menyadari situasi. Ia tak langsung merespon karena loadingnya sangat lama. Namun setelah Wonwoo menoleh padanya, Mingyu baru tersenyum ceria.

"Kau hamil? Kau hamil, sayang? Apa kau hamil?" Mingyu berkata dengan nada yang kelewat semangat.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Mingyu tak mengambil waktu lagi, ia segera memeluk Wonwoo. Mendekap lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya dengan penuh cinta. Mingyu sangat senang mendengar kabar ini. Mingyu sangat bahagia mengetahui istrinya hamil. Sudah hampir empat tahun menikah dan menginginkan seorang aegy, akhirnya do'a mereka dikabulkan Tuhan.

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu repot hari ini." Wonwoo berucap lirih. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat Mingyu. Lelaki tan itu pasti akan mengusahakan apapun untuk dirinya termasuk permen kapas yang saat ini ia makan. Wonwoo jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat Mingyu kelelahan.

Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tak apa. Aku senang melakukannya selama itu membuatmu bahagia."

Wonwoo tersenyum, lalu membalas pelukan suaminya itu erat-erat.

"Mingyu-ya." panggil Wonwoo setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Mingyu mengendurkan pelukannya kemudian menatap wajah manis Wonwoo dengan seksama.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu lembut. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus poni Wonwoo yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku ingin yang lebih manis dari permen kapas."

Mingyu mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Wonwoo.

"Yang lebih manis dari permen kapas?" tanyanya. Wonwoo mengangguk semangat.

"Apa yang lebih manis dari permen kapas?" Mingyu kembali bertanya.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, kemudian semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Mingyu. Mingyu tak sadar jika Wonwoo telah duduk dipangkuannya. Mendorong tubuh Mingyu pelan hingga terpojok pada sandaran sofa.

"Aku ingin… kau." Wonwoo kembali tersenyum kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Mingyu pelan. Menyesapnya lembut sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher Mingyu.

Awalnya Mingyu tak menyadari jika perlakuan Wonwoo yang mendadak telah membuat dirinya mati gaya. Namun setelah sekian detik berlalu Mingyu baru tahu jika istrinya yang galak ini tengah mengalami ngidam keduanya.

…

…

END

…

…

~ Anyeoongg! Jongsoo hadir membawa First Story Meanie nih, yeay!

~ Gimana? Kalian suka? Atau malah geli? :v

~ Itu Park Jisung NCT Dream loh. Nggak tahu kenapa pas ngetik ini ingetnya sama itu bocah mulu. Rambut jamurnya bikin nyantol dimata :v Eits, tapi jangan salah, Jongsoo bukan nuna-nuna pedopil ya, cuma suka aja liat Boy Grub yang punya tema anak-anak haha…

~ Fic Ini sebenarnya pengalihan dari skandal OTP sebelah yang bikin Jongsoo gegulingan nggak karuan. Jongsoo kesel sama Agensinya, duh pokoknya masih nggak terima kalau Kai sama mbak It*l dating! /lhah, kenapa jadi curhat?/

~ Jongsoo nggak mau apa-apa. Cuma butuh review untuk penyemangat.

~ Love kalian semua, sini ketchup manjah :* /ew/


End file.
